bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zerrek
Zerrek is a Makuta and a character in Repicheep - Toa of Irony's Tales of the Nui-Matoran series. Biography Like all Makuta, Zerrek was present at the Convocation that led to Miserix's deposition. Knowing how high tensions were running, Zerrek watched to see which side would gain the most support, and thusly moved to Teridax's side; his reasons for siding with Teridax were, however, simply those of survival, as he had no desire to overthrow Mata Nui. When the Makuta made their collective decision to shun their inner light, Zerrek was shocked, the very idea being repugnant to him. After seeing all of his brethren reject their light, Zerrek faded into the background and held onto the light in his heart. Already being assigned to an unremarkable region of islands (which included Tedra Nui and Veta Nui) in the northwestern portion of the universe, Zerrek managed to spend many millenia away from the main action within the Brotherhood and to avoid a great many moral dilemmas. He was equally shocked when he was contacted by the Brotherhood to participate in the Nui-Matoran project. Zerrek was given the Nui-Matoran Raeser to care for and train. Because no other beings were allowed to know of Raeser's existence, Zerrek found himself being his true self around the Matoran, not the distant ruler he had been forced to be for millenia, and Raeser quickly became the only friend Zerrek had ever had. The day the notice came that Raeser was to be killed, due to another Nui-Matoran killing his guardian, Zerrek found himself unable to do it. Finally, he released Raeser from his mental restraints and fled Tedra Nui. When word came that Zerrek had refused an order, he was declared a rouge Makuta, and the Brotherhood sent agents to bring him and Raeser in. The pair ran for years, staying just a few steps ahead of their Brotherhood pursuers, disguising themselves as a Toa of Sonics and a normal Matoran of Earth. The pair eventually came to Algiren, where they were rescued from freezing by Toa Tsonclad. After spending a few days to recover, the pair spent a day in the village, having a few close calls with the village's Toa. The day they left the village, the Brotherhood agents caught up with them. To spare Algiren, Zerrek and Raeser turned themselves in. Despite their cooperation, the Brotherhood agent ordered his Rahkshi to destroy the village, but moments later, the pair broke free and flew in to fight the Rahkshi and destroy the Brotherhood's airship. The Toa of Algiren, after seeing the villagers to safety, returned to help and quickly realized that the pair were not what they had seemed. After defeating the last of the Rahkshi, Zerrek collapsed. After Raeser explained themselves to the Toa, they stayed in Algiren a few days more to allow Zerrek to regain his energy. The pair then left Algiren, heading for Aleris. Powers and Abilities As a Makuta, Zerrek possesses all forty-two Rahkshi powers, shapeshifting, and telepathy. It has not been revealed what kind of mask he wears. While posing as a Toa of Sonics, Zerrek allows himself to use his powers of Sonics, Silence, and Power Scream, along with other powers that are similar to mask powers. Personality Zerrek is the result of a fluke in the Makuta creation process that resulted in him being created without their curse. As such, he has held onto the light in his heart. Zerrek is generally kind and fair, even those under him recognized his strong sense of justice, despite his rare appearances. With the arrival of Raeser, Zerrek began to see him as his close friend and confidant and has stated that he would give his life for the Matoran. He is also very concerned with who he trusts, knowing anyone could turn him and Raeser over to the Brotherhood. Zerrek has long suffered from depression, being the only morally upright member of his entire species, but after the ordial in Algiren, Zerrek has decided to stop running from his past, but rather embrace the fact that he can still do a lot of good, regardless of his species' history. Appearances *Frostbitten Fugitives Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes